Divine Chaos
by Awsomeangel
Summary: Out of the four deities in charge of the worlds, peace loving Rin and chaos obsessed Rinto are opposites. Rin hates Rinto. Rinto, however, has a strange obsession with the orange loving goddess. When the balance is disrupted, Rinto finally decides to act. Chaos ensures as all the deities try to stop him. But this is Rinto, and Rinto always gets what he wants. Sweetbeast's contest.
1. I

**This is a new story. This is also for Sweetbeast's contest. That is all I have to say. I apologize if you hate it. **

* * *

In a domed room of pure white marble, a single girl with shoulder-length hair of soft spun gold gazed into the still silver pool before her. The pool showed not her reflection, but a pristine emerald valley, dotted with the vibrant colors of wild flowers. In the middle of the tall grass and flowers, lay a small, rustic cottage of brown and black. With flowers covering the yellow straw roof and climbing down the brown walls, the house was quaint, peaceful.

Ignoring the pang of longing in her chest, the girl stepped forward until the edge of her black and yellow cloak brushed against the shimmering water of the pool, her brown leather hunting boots making a soft _shff_ sound on the spotless crystal floor.

"A mistake." Her voice of golden honey rang through the air, piercing the silence. A familiar presence appeared behind her, and she didn't move as a pair of yellow and black clad arms wound around her waist, embracing her from behind.

"A mistake can be easily fixed, love. We are deities, the gods, if you will."

She stayed still, refusing to relax her guard against the person and a small chuckle sounded from behind her. "Rinto." Her voice was cautious, filled with suspicion.

Rinto, A tall blonde male with floppy, messy hair held out of his face by three white clips and wearing what looked like a mid-evil prince's outfit of gold and black, spun her around so they faced each other. His elegant face held a knowing smirk; the smirk she both hated and loved.

"What is the mistake?" She broke away from his grasp and swept toward the pool. "There is a girl. She is…unbalanced."

"Unbalanced?"

Rinto's eyes narrowed towards the pool. "What do you mean by unbalanced, Rin?"

Rin bit her lip and wondered if she should tell him. Rinto was extremely…irresponsible. But then, it was Rinto. And Rinto always got what he wanted…

"Her light and dark is wrong." Rinto's confusion was displayed on his handsome features and his struggle to grasp Rin's explanation was evident. Rin knew it was hard to understand.

For thousands of millinias the cycle had been the same: space, the great creator, sent light and dark to the gods. The gods filled a clay figure with light and dark which turned the figure into a living creature, a life form. Each life form was given half of the dark and half of the light. The excess light and dark formed the shadow self of the life form, usually of opposite gender. The life form was sent to one of the many worlds, and the shadow was sent to the shadow land, wonderland.

It had always been this way.

The cycle had already been when Rin had become a deity, which, granted, was not very long ago. Only five million years ago or so. From what Rin could tell, the cycle had been since the dawn of time.

But this girl…this girl had…too much light and her shadow too much dark.

Rin closed her eyes, her golden eyelashes brushing her cheekbones. "This can be fixed I assume?" Rinto's smirk returned. "Why fix it?" Rin's eyes snapped open as she stared at Rinto.

"This is a violation of what has been since the worlds were young!" Rinto crossed his arms behind his head and was silent for a moment. "You've always been such a stickler for the rules, love. We are the gods! We should be able to do what we wish."

Rin let her breath out through her teeth with a hiss. Rinto may always get what he wants, but Rin was sure, _sure, _that he shouldn't be able to change the rules of the universe. If he could, it would be chaos, pandemonium. "Contact Len and Lenka. I call for a meeting." She said, simply.

* * *

The soft sound of two pairs of leather boots against marble floors sounded through the greek styled hallway that was decorated with tall marble columns. "A meeting?" Len blinked at Lenka, confused. Rin rarely called a meeting. She believed it to be used only as a last resort.

"Lenka glanced back at the glowing golden writing floating in front of her. As Rin's closest friend out of the three deities who ruled with Rin, she could understand why Rin would be worried. If Rinto could change the universe and he did, not only would they lose their godly status, they would be forsaking the delicate balance of the universe. But was a meeting really necessary?

Lenka didn't mind losing her position as god. She wasn't semi power obsessed like Len, nor did she revel in the chaos and madness she could inflict on the world with her power like Rinto. But she knew that peace-loving Rin would hate it if the world were thrown into chaos. The chaos would cause Rin to hate Rinto, who just happened to be obsessed with the orange loving goddess…

Lenka didn't want to think about what would happen after that. Being the most mature of the four, Lenka was always the one to settle matches between Len and Rinto, who constantly fought over sweet, oblivious Rin. Lenka had always wondered if Rin knew about Len and Rinto's fights, for she always seemed to ignore them.

The blonde girl shook her head, her long hair brushing against her neck. She was starting to get off topic. "Lenka?" Lenka looked up and found her and Len in front of a tall white door. Len put both of his hands on either door and pushed.

Inside, The room was circular and just large enough to contain a circular oak table with four chairs covered in red velvet arranged equally around it. The chamber's walls were a deep red lined with pure golden edges made of the finest silk.

Rin was sitting demurely on one of the chairs, deep in thought, and Rinto lounged on another, a smirk adorning his face. Lenka walked over to one of the chairs to sit down and Len followed her suit. Rin looked up and in a strong voice commanded, "The meeting is here by started."

ONE EXTREMELY BORING AND BLAND MEETING LATER

"The meeting is here by adjourned." Rin stood up, hiding her yawn with slender fingers. Len and Rinto both left without a word but Lenka lingered for a bit to give her a concerned glance before leaving also.

Rin gathered the still glowing cream papers and walked out, satisfied. The decision was to send the girl and her shadow to the current queen of wonderland, Megpoid Gumi and her shadows, Gumo and Gumiya. As far as Rin was concerned, that meant Rinto would not be causing any chaos, so she was happy.

"Rin?" Rin jerked back to reality to realize that Rinto was standing in front of her. "I thought you had left!" Rin exclaimed. As deities, they didn't need to rest, but because of their human roots, sleeping at night had become a habit.

Rinto shook his head, a strange smirk on his face. Then, he stepped aside so Rin could pass. As Rin headed toward her quarters, She heard Rinto whisper something that made her blood run cold. She kept on moving, as if nothing had happened, but Rinto's comment still echoed in her mind. _"You win…for now." _

* * *

**What will Rinto do? I sorta got lazy at the end... Again, if you hate it, then gomen. Also this is for Sweetbeast's contest. please tell me if you hate or love it by clicking the awesome little "review button"!^^**


	2. II

**Another chapter. "sigh" exams are over though!^^ **

**Awsomeangel: Rinny?**

**Rin: Awsomeangel does not, and will never own vocaloid. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Rinto slowly made his way down a long, winding staircase, that happened to be the only way to get from heaven to hell, wondering why he, a deity, a _god,_ would bother to listen to the Devil.

He had been meeting with the devil, or rather the demon lord whose family had been in power for centuries, for a month now, as he had started the day of the meeting. Why would he stoop so low?

_Rin. _A smirk curved his perfect lips. That's right. This, everything was for _Rin. _

He arrived at the bottom of the staircase and pushed open the black marble door. Inside, on a red couch of crushed velvet, lounged the pink haired demon lord himself, dressed in black pants that hugged his slender legs and a crimson velvet sweater that exposed his smooth pale chest, accompanied by his two servants as always.

"Luki Megurine." He acknowledged. Luki's faithful servants Seewoo and Usee, dressed in similar outfits of black and gold, were feeding and entertaining the demon but they stepped back as Rinto approached.

They, at least, were aware of the power difference between them and Rinto. After all, Rinto _was _a god. Some say that Luki was too arrogant, especially to those more powerful than he, but despite his obvious dislike for the demon, Rinto rather respected him for his near fearlessness.

The deal he and Luki made was simple. Luki will prevent the girl with the strange soul-balance from reaching the castle in a way unique to the demonic royalty.

In return, He, Rinto kagamine, would kill the human girl by directly intervening - something the gods _never_ did.

Rinto didn't know why Luki was so eager to have the girl die, but since Luki, as the demon lord, received the souls that die, Rinto was pretty sure Luki had an attachment, of sorts, to the girl.

Rinto didn't know for sure, nor did he care. It wasn't his place to pry, and as long as he got what he wanted, he didn't care much about anything else.

* * *

_"Rinny!" A petite, slender teal haired eight-year old waved at Rin. The girl had waist length hair in pigtails and was wearing a strange outfit that consisted of a black shawl edged with pinkish white ribbon, a flowing floor-length dress with a tight black top that was laced up with cream colored ribbons and sleeves that were tight until the wrists, where they flared out over her small hands. The skirt of the dress was black and had ribbons of pink and cream crisscrossing the front. Soft brown boots of expensive leather peeked from underneath. Rin herself was wearing an outfit similar to the girls, only in black and gold and her shawl had a cape attached. Rin stepped forward towards the girl and opened her mouth to call the girls name. Mi-_

"Rin!" Rin slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with the face of a certain blonde goddess.

"Lenka?" Lenka rolled her cerulean eyes and yanked Rin into a sitting position on the marble bench she was sleeping on.

"How long are you planning to sleep?" Rin slowly rubbed her eyes and looked around. She was in the floating rose garden, which was strange, considering that she remembered falling asleep on her bed in her room.

"What time is it? Why am I here?"

Lenka frowned. "Don't ask me! I found you here. Oh, and it's twelve already."

"Okay." Rin yawned and stretched her arms over her head in a stretching position. "Where are Len and Rinto?"

"The shota is with his precious banana's. I don't know where Rinto is. By the way, isn't Rinto kinda…sexy?"

Rin stared at Lenka, a look of utter revulsion on her delicate face. "How could you think that? Rinto is the exact opposite of…s-s-sexy."

Rin turned away from Lenka to hide her sudden blush. She usually spoke in a more formal manner because of her high-classed up bringing, so even saying something like "sexy" was almost unbearable for her.

Lenka shrugged, grinning at Rin's blush. "Suit yourself."

The two goddesses fell silent, each deep in their own thoughts.

* * *

_Bananas._ Len could feel his mouth watering at the unique scent that no one but him could pick out: the lovely aroma of many different species of bananas. To him, the reason earth existed, was for bananas. Well, bananas and Rin, that was.

* * *

Gumi, the queen of wonderland, sat in her throne, just like usual. Nothing interested her.

She had only been queen for one thousand years, but she was already jaded to, well, everything. She now knew why the last queen, SeeU had let her win the battle between queens.

They had fought on a mountain landscape, which was too nimble, agile SeeU's advantage. SeeU though, had killed herself, making Gumi automatically queen.

In the battle of the queens, which happened every million years, the queen that is in power and the chosen girl with two shadow-selves fight.

There are no rules, other than to stay in the arena. As soon as one die, no matter the cause, the other becomes queen and is granted immortality until one million years is passed. Then, the cycle repeats its self.

It was a cold, ruthless system, but it had kept wonderland _and_ earthland in check since the dawn of time.

Gumiya and Gumo, her two shadow-selves, were away on patrol, as usual. They did this every night, so to keep her safe.

At least, that is what they always say. Gumi didn't doubt them of course. They would never betray her. _Never._

* * *

Rinto was sleepy. Tired, to be precise. The blonde deity felt as if his limbs were infused with trillions of kami-stones, the heaviest materiel known.

After his meeting with Luki, Rinto had played around a bit with the human-girl-with-the-strange-soul's dreams.

It was almost funny, he reflected, as manipulating dreams would have been child's play for him, usually. But today was not usual. Nothing had been since the meeting.

* * *

A girl with long teal hair smiled as she cradled a vibrantly colored blossom in her creamy, slender hand.

She inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet scent of white roses and wisteria. Here, in the middle of her garden, she felt more alive then anywhere else. Here, she could forget her dreams about a dark, twisted wonderland with a ruthless system of queens.

She didn't know why she had so many nightmares. Usually, her dreams were filled with flowers, with peace and happiness to mirror her life.

She slowly closed her lush, teal eyes when suddenly; she remembered something very important to her. The tealette's eyes snapped open and she hurried inside, to her mirror, and smiled as a familiar face appeared inside the depths.

The face had slightly ruffled teal hair, deep teal eyes, and perfectly sculpted cream-colored features, but it was not hers. The tussled teal hair was shaggy, longish short and the features were distinctively male. "Mikuo!"

* * *

**I apologize for the horrible chapter and late update. I have writers block and I can't think of anything, so suggestions would be nice!**

**Rinto: "smirks" **

**Rin: ...**


	3. III

**Gomen! This chapter is mainly to introduce important facts, so there's not gonna be much Rin in it. Please wait and Rin will come back! Also please include ideas in your review if you have any ideas. I have no ideas. T^T**

* * *

"Mikuo!" Mikuo smirked at the mirror in front of him. Inside, was the reflection of the girl he was the shadow of. Miku, with her pure soul and trusting personality would _never _suspect that the kind Mikuo she knew would have hidden motives.

After all, she didn't know about the shadow world, wonderland, nor did she know about the stir in the balance of the worlds she caused; and Mikuo would be glad to keep it that way.

This, everything he did was for his goal: Miku. Twisted as it was, she was the one thing he wanted. He was 99% dark, but there was still that 1% of light in him, and what he felt for his original was the result of light/love mixed with dark/lust.

Usually, he would be able to cross over the gap between worlds, but there was a stir in the worlds as well as her dreams. His magical ability was strong, but even he could not piece together what was happening.

It was the gods and demons work, he assumed, as his divination skills were exceptional. What he knew of the deities were limited, but more than most. He knew that there were four deities, two goddesses and two gods.

There was Kagamine Rin, goddess of peace and happiness, Kagamine Rinto, god of chaos and madness, Kagamine Len, god of death and hate and Kagamine Lenka, goddess of life and love. The deity's personalities could be similar to their elements, but it also could be different.

That was all he knew, but it was still a great feat, considering most didn't even know how many deities there were, much less their names and types.

Mikuo knew much more about demons. When he was young, he had been a friend with a demon of the ruling house. Her name was Luka Megurine, and she was the younger sister of the ruling demon, Luki Megurine.

_Luki Megurine. _He curled his lip. He would never lose to _Luki, _especially when the demon wanted what _he _wanted: Miku Hatsune.

* * *

Luki frowned and shifted in his throne like seat at the end of the long dining table in a great hall as a shiver ran down his spine. He was at another social event, and it was _boring._

His parents, the current rulers of hell, had said something about knowing more about your enemies, and then sent him here. He _hated _things like this. He wish he could be like his younger sister Luka, lounging around and playing with interesting souls all the time, but _no, _he had to be the next ruler of hell, busy with boring demonic politics _all _the _time. _

And Luka's constant teasing because of it didn't help. Demons didn't walk around tricking people and eating souls all the time, as fun as it sounds.

They were more death gods then what human's imagined demons are like anyways, because they were in charge of souls and really quite logical. They weren't evil; they just did their job.

Luki looked up and scanned the hall when suddenly his mouth started watering. Sitting on the long table right in front of him, was something Luki loved, no, was _obsessed _with almost as much as he was with the human Miku Hatsune, something Luki loved to eat more then the highest quality souls….

_Sweets._ Beautiful multi-colored cakes with crisp icing in intricate designs, fruit filled pies with whipped cream and candy, powdered sugar cookies and brownies bathed in vanilla ice cream, chocolate that was brown and black and white and pudding made with only the best of the best. It was _amazing._ And suddenly, Luki was glad he had come to the boring social function.

* * *

_"Miku! Wake up! You will find a map to the queen beside you."_

Miku Hatsune woke up with the bright sun shining through the teal and white curtains on her small bedroom window. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the pounding headache, thinking about the strange dream she had had.

It was about a twisted wonderland, like before, but someone was telling her to find the queen of wonderland, whoever _that _was. Well, she seemed to know in the dream, because she immediately started running toward somewhere, but as she was running, she came across a canyon with a broken bridge. But before Miku could do something about it, like suddenly grow teal and silver wings and fly across, (which really wouldn't surprise her dream-self) she had woken up.

_Oh well! _The teal-haired girl cheerfully got out of bed and changed from her leek-print nightdress into a knee-length white dress with long skintight sleeves that flared out at her wrists and was edged with green silk.

She quickly brushed her messy waist-length hair and tied it with a white-with-green-lace ribbon. The teallette blushed, picking up her leek pillow and squeezing it, remembering that Mikuo had given her the ribbons after their conversation yesterday.

After admiring herself a bit in her full-length mirror, she walked over to her bed to get the teal and silver ring she always wore and froze. On top of her pillow, was a cream parchment shedding a greenish glow that had not been there before. On the parchment, was a map. After Miku calmed down a bit, the girl reached out to grab it….

And everything was enveloped in pure, white light.

* * *

It was raining, and Rinto didn't like the rain. "Che" he muttered to himself. Well, he reflected, at least Luki kept his part of the deal. A slightly demented smile twisted his lips and he tilted his head back toward the sky. The other gods would find out soon, but for now, he, as the god of chaos, would enjoy what was going to happen.

* * *

"Rin!" Lenka franticly ran to the great library looking for the said deity while waving her hands in the air. "Lenka? What are you doing?" Rin, who was sitting in one of the golden chairs at a marble desk in the midst of shelves, frowned at Lenka for interrupting her reading and acting so un-ladylike.

Lenka stopped in front of Rin to catch her breath, then looked up at her with wide, worried eyes. "It's the world's!" Lenka gasped. "They've…they've been ripped apart!"

Rin stood up with a hiss. It was…impossible. The two worlds, earth land and wonderland, had existed side by side since they were made. It was literally impossible to separate them. Unless…

_"To pull apart the worlds is impossible and shall never be attempted by even the deities of chaos or demons unless a contract made by two powerful beings, such as a god and demon, was to come. Then, the laws of the universe will be forfeit by them and they shall have power to do the taske to fill full the contract. Once, and only one, shall such a thing happen, but when it does, what should be hidden…will be revealed."_

Lenka stared blankly at Rin. "What was that?" Rin sighed and hit Lenka lightly over the head with the green-covered novel in her hand. "That," she recited, "was part of "the laws of the universe" book, baka."

* * *

_"Rinny! Wake up!" An eleven-year-old teal-headed girl held the still, cold body of her only friend in her arms, tears pooling in her lush forest eyes. "Please!" She sobbed. Her tears fell and stained ground that was already wet with rain. "Don't go, Rinny, don't leave me all alone... Please don't be…. don't be…. dead."_

* * *

**ideas anyone? Well, even if you don't have any ideas, please review! ^^ also... review and vote on wether you want a lemon and who the lemon is between!**


	4. IV

**Hi peoples! I'm baaaaaaack! This week, listen to Magical Kitty Len Len! So cute! XD**

**There's not much Rin in this chapter, so gomen, but this chapter is very important! **

* * *

"That was part of the 'laws of the universe' book, baka."

Rin turned away from Lenka to take a dusty golden book from the shelves. "The laws of the universe are the rules that binds the universe."

Lenka frowned. "So… that means…"

Ron rolled her eyes disdainfully. "You really are stupid, aren't you?" Ignoring the fuming goddess beside her, Rin flipped to a certain page in the books. "That means that the mistake in the human we need to fix cannot be fixed now. Also, it means that we were betrayed… by another deity."

* * *

Miku woke up in a brilliant green field the exact color of emeralds. Her head hurt, and she didn't remember much about what had happened. She knew that some strange forces were at work, and she remembered picking up a strange map, but she didn't know where she was or how she got here. "Where am I?"

She wondered aloud, sitting up from her lying position. "_This is the space between worlds. This is where spirits of immortals gather. Why are you here?"_

Miku heard a strange voice whisper in her ear, but she wasn't surprised. Everything just seemed so… dream like. "I don't know why I'm here." She answered truthfully. "Who are you?"

_"My name is SeeU."_

Slowly, an eighteen-year-old girl with long wavy blonde hair, cat ears, and smoky blue eyes appeared in front of the teallette.

_"I am the past queen of wonderland."_

"Wonderland?"

Suddenly, Miku remembered… "_Wonderland is the parallel universe to earthland. The inhabitants are all shadows. Shadows of the people of earth…_

_The queen of wonderland rules as an immortal for a million years. After that, the Game Of The Queens begins. The candidate for queen fights the current queen. There are no rules other then one of the queens has to die…"_

_That's strange. How do I know that?_

"Are you dead?"

The blond girl sat down in front of Miku, laughing slightly.

_"Yes."_

"How did you die?" Miku vaguely remembered that this was rude, somehow, but the question seemed appropriate.

_"I died in the game of queens. I… I killed myself. Being the queen is monotonous, boring. I didn't know what would have happened if I died, but I thought it would have been interesting to find out." _Miku nodded although she didn't exactly know what the blonde meant.

_"Come. I will bring you to the ruler here. YuSee! SeeWu!"_

Two blonde males that looked strangely similar to SeeU appeared in the same manner as the cat-eared girl and kneeled before her. "What is your wish, sister?"

SeeU flung out her hand. "_Bring us to the ruler and he will decide this child's fate!"_

* * *

"_The worlds have been torn apart!"_

Rinto sighed as he heard Len scream in his head. Of course, he was expecting this, but it would have been nice to enjoy the confusion some more. _Well! Now it's my turn!_

Rinto waved his hand and in a few milli-seconds, he was down on earthland. _Now where is the human girl? _Rinto closed his eyes, trying to sense the girl. Rinto didn't particularly like the idea of killing the girl as he was the god of chaos, not death, but if that was what it took…

Rinto's eyes snapped open as he noticed something. It didn't work. She wasn't there. _Why can't I feel her…?_

Rinto frowned in annoyance. He had the best scrying skills in the universe, meaning he could sense anything, anyone no matter the distance. _Unless…_

* * *

Gumi looked up as Gumo and Gumiya approached her throne. They knelt down and place a hand over their hearts. "We are back to report." They chorused, perfectly in sync. Gumi let a look of surprise flit across her carefully composed features.

"Very well. I request that you come to my room before you do so." Her voice was frosty like that of the queen she was, and she stared straight ahead, but she didn't miss the slight smirk that flew across the faces of her shadows. "Very well, your majesty."

In Gumi's Room

"Nani, Your majesty?" Gumi sighed and sat down on her bed, wearing a simple jade silk nightgown. She was bare foot and her hair, usually held out of her face with her signature goggles, was loose and fell in a silky emerald sheet to just below her shoulders.

"Being queen is so _boring!" _she groaned, falling back into a lying position. Gumo and Gumiya, who were both wearing sloppily done up ashen shirts and black pants, sat down on either side of her.

"It is our duty to help you, your majesty." Gumi pouted, puffing out her cheeks and crossing her arms. "Stop being so reserved! It's not like anyone can see!" The greenettes smirked and both wrapped an arm around Gumi's slim waist.

"Of course, Mimi-Chan."

Gumi sighed, contented. There were rumors about the relationship between the queen and her servants, of course, but they were really just like siblings.

Gumo and Gumiya may be overprotective and kind of possessive, but only in an older brother-like way. And Gumi liked it this way. The emerald haired immortal closed her eyes, so she didn't notice the way her servants blushed at her sigh, or the way they glared at each other and tightened their arms around her waist.

* * *

Miku looked up at the person sitting on the great throne before her, awed. After SeeU's servants had come, they had brought her _here. _To this castle made of what seemed to be glistening, opaque pearls smoothed out. She didn't know what she had expected of the ruler of the place, but it definitely wasn't _this._

The ruler was female, for one, and as much as she would like to think that she was _not _sexist, from the way SeeU had described the ruler on her trip here, Miku had the image that the ruler was a male.

The ruler, who had introduced herself as Taiko, was wearing a violet gown with long puffy sleeves that was tied with a golden band at her wrists. The bodice of the gown was decorated with millions of miniscule amethysts and the skirt, that was a deep plum at the top and faded into a light rosy color at the bottom, flowered out and reached her golden-clad feet.

What surprised Miku most though, was not her elaborate dress, nor the fact that bandages covered one of her deep lavender eyes. The thing that surprised her was the queen herself. From SeeU's description, she had been expecting a monster, but the queen was, to put simply, stunning.

Her features were delicate and beautiful, her skin unblemished, and her form itself was amazing. Also, the queen was eighteen.

Literally, the queen looked to be exactly eighteen, give or take a few years.

"SeeU?"

The sovereign spoke, snapping Miku out of her trance with her rich voice. SeeU curtseyed and rose, gesturing to Miku. _"This human has wandered into our realm. How shall she be dealt with?_" The queen narrowed her eyes at Miku, and a look of astonishment formed on her features. "Taito!"

A purple haired man appeared at the door to the room they were in and bowed low, murmuring "Yes, my lady?"

_How strange. Why do the servants look so much like their masters?_

"Take this human to the rozen room." Taito bowed again, ignoring the horrified look on SeeU's face, and practically dragged Miku out the door.

* * *

_"Why did you order that? What has she done to deserve that?"_

"Relax. She has a special soul. I've never seen a soul like that before."

_"But what gives you the right to send her there? What if she snaps? It's not like it hasn't happened before!"_

"Don't pretend you don't know. She was supposed to come, but she didn't. It may have been before your time, but you know the rules of the universe, surely?"

_"I do! But-"_

"Enough of this! This girl is a danger! I don't know what's happening, but her soul is all wrong! There is only one way her soul could have gotten this way! _SeeU, she's been recreated!"_

* * *

_Why can't I remember?_ Rin looked down at her leather hunting boots, holding her head. After ordering Lenka to read the 'laws of the universe' book, she had gone to the scrying room to look at the human girl with the strange soul. The girl wasn't there, but Rin could see a picture of her and a blue haired girl balanced in a precautious way on the window of the cottage. After that, she retreated to her bedroom to think. How could the human girl have such a strange soul? How did the deities not notice? _Why did I feel so sad when I saw her?_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU REVIEW, THAT WOULD BE WONDERFUL! I'M NOT A REVIEW WHORE, BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. V

**I'm baaaaack! ANd, presenting, the new chapter of DIVINE CHAOS!**

* * *

_"Why is everything spinning? _Miku tried to close her eyes, but she found that she couldn't. Suddenly, light and pictures that started to move surrounded her.

She saw a newborn child with tiny teal fuzz on it's head, the child growing into a toddler with long teal pigtails, the toddler growing into a five-year old with waist length teal braids, and then the pictures began unwinding.

The girl in the pictures slowly grew younger until it was a newborn once more, but it kept on rewinding. A pale teal-haired girl wearing a lace dress that grew from adulthood to childhood, the same girl wearing a red Kimono and a cream under robe, and then a long belted dress, a raggedy torn scrap, and a pink and white floor length lace dress.

It stopped there, and slowly started to play again. The teal-haired girl was shown playing by a shimmering lake with a blonde girl wearing rich, strange clothing. They seemed to be about ten, and they were sitting in a curious bank of gold. _"Look! Look! I'm finished." A teal-haired girl of ten holds up a golden crown made of flowers. "Here, Rinny! It's for you!" _The next scene was tat of the two girls in their teens, and Miku's eyes widen in recognition. The pictures… were of her… and the blonde girl's name… was… was…

The screen abruptly went blank and Miku found herself once again in a simple rose-colored room. The tealette fell to her knees arms limp. Her eyes were blank, empty, and her feature's expressionless. Slowly, she began to look up, and when she did, she had an empty smile on her face. _Insanity…_

* * *

Rin closed her eyes once again, ignoring her aching limbs and headache. She had been trying to get to the spirit's world for an hour now, as she had felt a slight disturbance there. Because of the world's movement, a shield had been formed around it, and it was unnecessarily hard to get in.

Also, with the chaos at the moment, the powers tilted in Rinto's favor and when his powers waxed, hers waned. Suddenly, she felt everything go still, and when she opened her eyes, she was in a large field of flowers made of gold. Fighting back a sudden sense of déjà vu, the blue-eyed goddess sighed and slowly began heading to Her Royal Majesty Queen Taiko's palace.

* * *

Lenka slammed down the giant book in her hands, shouting, "DONE!" as loud as she could. _So another deity betrayed us, huh. It's Rinto, obviously. _The blonde stormed out of her room to find Rinto, a sadistic smirk twisting her features as she planned what she would do to the male.

Rinto, on the other hand, was annoyed. He was annoyed with himself, for not being able to locate the girl, he was annoyed with Luki, for being Luki, and he was annoyed at the girl for not dying.

And when he was annoyed, he did what he always did in a fit of anger. He headed to wonderland and destroyed things that he couldn't on the orderly earthland.

Suddenly, someone smashed into the brooding god. Someone with entirely black clothes and messy teal hair. He blinked and looked up, to see the scowling face of the only human/shadow he could stand, Mikuo Hatsune.

4Mikuo frowned and glared at the god. "What are _you _doing here?" Rinto shrugged and gestured to the wreckage behind him before realizing something important.

"Do you know where your human is?" Mikuo looked at Rinto suspiciously before answering. "Miku's in the shadow spirit queen's castle. Why do you ask?" Rinto didn't answer, having already disappeared to the shadow spirit queen Taiko's castle.

* * *

Rin strode through the doors of the castle, a pleasant scented breeze wafting after her. The goddess swept through the halls, stopped when she got to the room where she felt the disorder the most and pushed open the door to see a teal haired girl on the brink of insanity kneeling on the floor.

Her eyes widened when she saw who the girl was. Long teal hair, white and teal clothing and lush forest eyes. The girl was the human who had caused the entire disturbance.

The blonde-haired deity slowly walked toward the girl, trying not to startle her. When she got there, the girl had already lost her sanity, but from what Rin could tell, her insanity was only temporary.

Rin put the human in a light sleep and kneeled beside her, putting her hands onto the human's forehead, preparing to start the ritual, which would balance the girl's soul, when she heard Lenka screaming in her head.

_IT'S RINTO! RINTO BETRAYED US, OBVIOUSLY! HE'S GOING TOWARDS THE QUEEN'S CASTLE! _Rin stood up and spun around as she felt Rinto's presence enter the castle. Realizing that she didn't have much time, she scooped up the human and transported to the safest place she knew of, the ruins of the castle she lived in when she had been mortal.

* * *

Rinto skidded to a stop as he felt Rin's presence disappearing from the castle. A rather sadistic smirk curled his lips as he began to walk again. _Run all you want, but you can't hide from me…_

* * *

Mikuo frowned as he walked through the Rinto-created rubble. Before, it had been a small town known as Lidnt, but the god had destroyed it within ten minutes, as expected of the powerful god of chaos at the peak of his power. The tealette sighed and looked up at the azure sky, wondering why Rinto wanted to know where Miku was.

* * *

The first thing Miku saw when she awoke was the face of a blonde-haired blue-eyed girl whom she found slightly familiar. "Are you okay?" She sat up at rubbed her eyes. "Nnn." The other girl sighed in relief and sat back down. "I'm Rin."

Miku yawned. _Rin? Where have I heard that? _She shrugged. I'm Miku. _How did I get here?_

Rin started, saying, "You were at the queen's castle. Don't you remember?" Miku tilted her head to the side, wondering if she had said the question out-loud.

_A violet haired queen covered in bandages… A rose colored room… A movie…_

"No."

Miku looked around and noticed that she was sitting among the ruins of what used to be a castle. The walls were made of crumbling grey stones and torn tapestries adorned the broken walls.

The room she was sitting in was still intact enough to see the remains of the grand room it had been. There were a few pieces of heavy fur on the ground that looked as if it was recently put there and a few chair-shaped stones arranged around a small but luxurious table.

Sitting on the table, were two cups of sparkling golden liquid and plates filled with fruit and baked treats and a variety of oranges.

"Where am I?" Rin looked around before leaning close as if it was a secret. "This was my old castle I lived in."

"Oh." Miku frowned. _Strange. Rin doesn't look very old._

They sat in silence for a while, neither having much to say.

Rin started up the conversation again. "Do you feel strange or unstable? _What a strange question…_

"Not really…"

"Oh…"

The blonde looked down at her lap, lapsing back into silence. A small breeze stirred the humid air around them and the sun shone relentlessly, leaving all the grass dry and yellow.

Rin closed her eyes, thinking about the way it used to be, with the grass lush and green and the castle grand and beautiful. There used to be a lake here, a shimmering lake she had played in with her best friend. Now, she no longer remembered her precious friends name…

* * *

**Sorry for the horrible chapter! I have writers block! Please review! With that, I bid you farewell!**


End file.
